The delicate balance
by Kimberley J
Summary: In the aftermath of the Klaus "sacrifice" encounter the main group is split in two. What will happen and will they all make it through the night. Cannon couples though as with the show moments of other pairings especially D/E.  1st VD fanfic so pls R&R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I of course have no rights to the Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters in the show.**

Things could not have gone more wrong. Well actually yes they could but at the moment they were all still alive despite the fact they were all separated and running for their lives having fallen back onto what had to be Plan D of the _"The Sacrifice"_ master plan. The teams had headed in different direction hoping to separate the remaining pursuers while taking different paths back to the Boarding house, which had become the 'Safe house' since it had been transferred to Elena's name and she had taken up residency there. Even though Elena would have preferred him with her Stefan was in the team with Bonnie and Jeremy. She knew Bonnie and Stefan would do their best to keep them all safe and Jeremy did have that handy ring, however this did not belay her concern for them. Of course her full concern was with her own team at the moment as they stumbled away from the now burning Witches house and through the forest. She being the Petrova Doppelganger and being the main target and therefore had two vampires with her the hope being that they could keep her safe enough till they got back to the boarding house. However considering that her vervain necklace had been taken from her and she had just witnessed first hand the devastating effect that an original's compulsion had over her supposed protectors she could not say she was feeling entirely secure. This feeling was of course exemplified by the fact that the reason they were currently stumbling through the forest and not running at full flight was that one vampire had been poisoned with a vervain dart upon their exit. It had helped brake the compulsion but now was a major hindrance.

Caroline stopped and leant Damon against a tree as Elena steadied him and gathered her breath. Caroline herself was injured a red patch on her shoulder indicating where the misplaced stake had pierced her. She was looking over her shoulder listening intently trying to identify if the Vampires and Werewolves following them were anywhere close.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Caroline though her eyes were on Damon. He was pale and perspiring as the poison made its way through his body. He was barely conscious and she could not remember ever seeing him this weak before.

"I'm healed already Elena, I'm not the one we need to worry about." She said softly though Elena heard her clearly. She glanced at Damon against the tree. "Its no use we won't be able to anyone at this pace."

Elena wrenched her eyes away from Damon to send an intense look at her friend. "We are not leaving him here to be killed Caroline."

"Elena at the moment you're the one that needs to be protected. Damon would not want you to sacrifice your life for his."

She was really getting sick of everyone telling her that basically her life was worth more than everyone else's.

"What's the point in surviving if everyone I care about dies!" She shot back viciously. "I'm not leaving him."

"I can't carry him and protect us too." Caroline shot back getting as frustrated as her friend in the situation. It was not as if she did not like Damon, he had his moments it was just this was a life or death (real death) situation. However the stubborn set of Elena's expression told her she was fighting a lost cause. She threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, well then you have to help him so we can move quicker. I don't have what he needs anymore."

Elena's eyes widened for a moment as Caroline's implication set in. Almost instantly she felt like slapping her head in stupidity for not realizing what he needed sooner. Of course he needed blood it had helped Stefan after being tortured it should help Damon now. She had not hesitated with Stefan so why was it she hesitated ever so briefly now before making her decision.

"Right!" She stated and moved her position closer to Damon as she raised the sleeve of her top. "Caroline this might attract them to our presence if they aren't already onto us."

Caroline nodded and moved further away from Elena both to keep guard and because she did not really trust herself to be to close around fresh blood and not react. Elena put one hand behind Damon's head lifting it from the tree and held her other arm up to his mouth. He revived slightly however his eyes were unfocused and she was not sure he knew what was going on. However his lips seemed to form her name.

"Come on take what you need Damon." She begged lifting her wrist closer to his mouth.

His eyes fluttered closed again his head leaning back further as well as turning away almost as if he were rejecting her offer. Elena could not help her initial reaction which was to feel slightly slighted. Sure he would dine on any bimbo he came across due to boredom or hunger but god forbid he took her blood when he really needed it. However her second and more rational reaction took precedence the fact that turning down blood was so anti-Damon she could not help but wonder if he worse than they thought.

Undeterred by the first reaction Elena adjusted her position again and grasped the blade of the small knife she had tucked into her belt. It was not much of the weapon but it was all she had managed to grab in the chaos of their escape. Of course it more than suited her purpose now. She winced slightly as the blade cut into her hand. When she felt the blood beginning to trickle she raided it to Damon's lips basically forcing him to take the blood.

"You need this Damon. You promised to protect me. You can't do that if you are dead."

She was uncertain whether it had been the blood or the words that finally affected him but when his eyes snapped open they were red, the blood rush was upon him. His hands turned to manacles locking her arm in place so she could not move it even if she wanted to. His mouth moved the wound on her hand obviously not flowing enough for him. She bit her lip to keep from crying out when his teeth pierced a vein in her wrist. She thought she was used to the sensation by now having given Stefan a daily dose of her blood for a while now. However there was only once where he had taken more than a mouthful and from what she could remember it had been quite painful. She would not call this painful but she would not exactly call it pleasant either. She lost track of time had it been seconds, minutes, hours. She started to feel light headed and her vision swam. Surely that was enough. She leant her head against the rough bark as dizziness overcame her.

"Damon . . ." The word was a weak plea as her eyes closed. Just before she drifted into unconsciousness she heard Caroline curse.

"Crap, here they come."

**Authors Notes: As stated in the summary this is my first VD fan fic. It was a story I have had running around in my head and I had to get it down. I haven't actually watched half of the second season though I think I've gotten the gist of things from what's on the internet ;). I apologise if there are any glaring mistakes. I don't have a beta reader but have tried to go over things several times to pick up errors. Of course there are probably more than a few still in there. But let me know what you think. I have a lot more coming and will hopefully get the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Yep still don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters

The crashing of the trees indicated they were behind them. The occasional yelp and panting breath told him it was werewolves and not vampires. This might have been good news for Bonnie and Jeremy if it were not for the fact that although Klaus' plan had been foiled this night the group had not exactly endeared themselves to the pack. Stefan being a Vampire would never be safe with the Werewolves around and to be honest he saw them as the worst option for two reasons. One, they were not bound by the residential rules that Vampires were, if they wanted to enter the Boarding House they could and two, his death by their hands would be a lot more painful and torturous than what the Vampires would do. It really did seem to be a case of out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Bonnie and Jeremy were struggling with the pace he was keeping he could hear it in their ragged breath. Funnily enough Stefan had thought he had been going incredibly slowly especially considering all he wanted to do was get back to the boarding house to ensure Elena was there and safe. Of course a pack of wolves on their tail might just put a damper on that plan. He slowed down even more giving the other two a chance to catch some breath while still keeping them moving. Stefan was no where near out of breath and could have run for a lot longer. Even though he was loath to admit it human blood did have a tendency to strengthen him a lot more than animal blood did. Not that he had come anywhere close to over indulging but the half glass he had consumed before leaving for the evenings events still flowed through him.

"We have wolves after us," His remark was urgent but only loud enough that the other two just caught his words.

"We do?" Puffed Jeremy deciding that maybe he was a little to unfit to be hanging out with vampires, wolves and witches. Of course it did not help that he had been injured while leaving the old Witches house a fact he was trying hard to hide given their current circumstances. Stefan looked at him surprised that they could not hear the crashing behind. Maybe they were not as close as he thought.

"Guess that rules out the Boarding House." Bonnie gasped using a tree for support as she moved forward. "No protection there. Any ideas?"

Stefan nodded happy that he and Bonnie were on the same wavelength. He knew she was still not entirely happy dealing with all this Vampire business, however to keep those she cared about safe it seemed she had little option. He knew Damon was not exactly happy about how indebted they were to the young witch. Of course he was not sure what she would think about what he was about to put forward.

"Only one but I don't think you'll like it. The Lockwood dungeon." Having paused slightly Stefan was picking up on something, a smell that did not seem quite right. Was Jeremy favoring his right arm?

Both Bonnie and Jeremy paused in their running to give Stefan an 'are you kidding me look' before continuing to push forward. Their identical expressions might have been considered cute had the situation not been so dire.

"Caroline told me where it is." Stefan continued eyeing Jeremy curiously. "It's designed to keep Werewolves in so there's no reason to think it won't also keep them out, especially if Bonnie can help out."

Jeremy still did not like this idea especially if it meant entailed Bonnie using more energy than she already had this night. He also did not like the look that Stefan was giving him and subconsciously adjusted his coat over his right arm. He had to admit he was surprised when Bonnie nodded her head.

"Makes sense. We hole up till sunrise and hope the werewolves go after the bad guys."

"Bonnie?" Jeremy questioned concern filling his voice as he reached for her arm with his left hand.

"I'm fine Jer," Bonnie touched her boyfriend's hand in comfort before nodding again at Stefan. "Let's do this."

Stefan could not honestly say he liked the idea he had presented, especially considering it was still several hours till sunrise, however it was the best one they had for the moment. Taking the lead again he made the slight adjustment as they ran through the forest. He knew when the wolves got close enough for human hearing as Bonnie and Jeremy shared a look and picked up the pace. He knew their muscles would pay dearly for it later, assuming of course that they survived the night.

Soon enough, though not as soon as Stefan would have liked, they made it to the Ruins of the old Lockwood estate. The wolves were close on their heels and from the different yelps he estimated there were four of them. If it came to a confrontation before they got to the room they just might stand a chance. A slim one but that was better than no chance at all. Suddenly he skidded to a stop. Bonnie and Jeremy not noticing his delay continued forward just reaching the top of the steps.

"STOP!"

The command was so intense so urgent that they both stopped where they were. Stefan approached more slowly this time his olfactory senses picking up something up wind of them from the darkness they were just about to descend into. There was a noise from in front and then a soft pad as paws landed on the stone steps. A wolf emerged into the moonlit night its lips pulled back over its teeth as a low growl emitted from its throat. It hackles were up and its eyes held them as it moved forward.

It had to have been co-incidence that bought this wolf to this place, there was no way anyone could have guess that they would end up here and Stefan could not help but think of Tyler. However even if it were him that would not help them in his current state. Not with the animal in control. The three of them backed up as the wolf continued to stalk them. With four wolves behind them and one who he would hate to kill in front Stefan had no clue what to do next but he had to do something the wolf was now at the top of the stairs and was preparing to pounce.

The sound of gun going off caused him to jump and to his surprise the wolf gave a yelp and instead of pouncing bounded into the forest. Stefan looked over to see Jeremy standing there with what looked like one of Aleric's modified weapons in his left hand. Where had that come from?

"What . . .?"

"Wolfsbane dart." Jeremy responded putting the weapon back into his coat pocket. "Borrowed from Aleric's stash. Though I only have one dart left. And I'm pretty sure I just missed and grazed his shoulder."

The crashes behind them got louder and spurred the trio into action again. Stefan and Jeremy looked at each other and started heading into the dark. Bonnie however stated picking up some large fallen branches. She closed her eyes and within seconds the top had burst into a slow and steady flame. She handed one to each of the boys. Stefan took his with great care.

"Let's go." She commented heading down the steps the torch lighting the way.

They made it to the room without any further interruptions though the growls seemed to take on an added ferocity. Stefan wondered if the wolves had come across their fifth member. Stefan and Jeremy closed the heavy door and set about the locks while Bonnie stood in the center of the room obviously working on some spells. Growls and scratching could now be heard from the other side of the door as the wolves made their descent following the smell of their prey. The boys moved away from the door and glanced nervously at each other and Bonnie.

"Do you think it will hold?" Jeremy asked unconsciously cradling his right arm as the pain intensified. Bonnie still had not opened her eyes. The torches that lit the room flared slightly and there was a large bang against the door as one of the wolves slammed against it.

"I think we are about to find out." Responded Stefan the same nervousness that was in Jeremy's tone in his own. Despite his own dire situation his thoughts once again flitted to Elena and prayed that Damon and Caroline were keeping her safe, unaware of the vervain dart that had poisoned his brother.

**Authors Notes: Thanks for the review and those that have marked the story as a favorite it means a lot. Next chapter will go back to the Damon/Elena/Caroline trio – not that I mean to keep you in suspense :D though it being the weekend means I might not be able to get it up till early next week. I'm also going to try and make the chapters longer whether this means joining the separated teams or not I'm not sure. Any way please let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **_I've had a few more add the story for alerts which is great thanks :-) _

_While writing and due to the breakdown of the groups this story will probably take a bit of a Damon and Elena focus though not necessarily a full on relationship focus. Just saying there will probably be more Delena moments then Stelena moments. But I've changed the categories to Drama/Suspense rather than Drama/Romance. Anyway enjoy the next part which is mostly from Damon's POV._

* * *

><p>Damon was luxuriating in the taste of the sweet blood that was soothing the fire that flowed through his veins. It was strange he recalled being burnt from the inside and someone trying to talk to him. It was someone he would generally have paid attention to but the fire inside was too painful to concentrate. Then there had been the blood and his vampire instincts had taken complete control. He would more than happily drain ever drop from this body in order to extinguish the fire.<p>

"_Damon . . ."_

It was a plea and had it been any other voice that uttered it the monster would have won and continued with consuming what it needed however this time it found itself being fought and losing.

The blood cleared from Damon's eyes as he extracted his veins from the soft flesh at the wrist. Crystal blue focused on the pale face slumped against the tree and pain ripped through his heart. What had he done? He relaxed slightly as he felt the faint but steady rhythm of her heart. He had not taken too much. He reached out to lightly touch her face when another voice pricked his senses.

"_Crap, here they come."_

Barbie? In a split second the recollection of what had happened that night came back to him and he was instantly on his feet breaking branches off the tree and putting himself in a protective stance in front of Elena.

"You should have stopped me sooner." He glared at Caroline.

Caroline glared back in return. "I wouldn't have let you kill her, but you needed some strength."

For the thousandth time since she had been turned Damon considered staking the blonde. It was a fleeting thought however as she had been more help than him tonight, thanks to Klaus and honestly he would need her help now, even if it was as a distraction in order for him to get Elena out of here and to safety. He tossed her a makeshift stake and looked around, listening intently trying to pick up on exactly what Caroline had sensed earlier.

Moving at speed they soon emerged from the shadows of the trees. Damon was glad he had stood his ground rather than to try and lift Elena and run. In his condition they would not have been able to out run them. The three vampires approached with caution instead of a full out attack. Damon's grip tightened on his branch unsure of what was about to happen as the Original and two of his minions stopped in front of them. In his peripheral vision he saw Caroline shoot him a nervous look but he ignored it for the moment his attention remaining on the original who until tonight's meeting they had had an uneasy truce with.

"You seem to have endless lives Elijah." Damon stated with a bravado he pretended he felt internally. Elijah wondered forward casually a smirk on his lips. His minions remained behind almost as if on guard. Damon spared them the briefest of glances.

"I could say the same about you Mr. Salvatore." Elijah retorted with the same arrogance as usual noticing that when he moved Damon adjusted his position as if protecting something and it was not the blonde newborn. Glancing down he noticed Elena slumped against the tree. He raised a curious eyebrow at this. "Are you trying to succeed where Klaus and I failed and use the girl to suit your own cause?"

The words seemed nonchalant but they pricked at Damon's ire. He tightened his grip on the branch he held all the while knowing it would not have an effect on the original anyway. "She's alive," He ground out through her teeth. "And I intend to keep her that way."

Elijah looked down at Elena again as if trying to figure out why the girl seemed to inspire such selfless protection from those around her. Even after spending time with her he honestly did not get it. "Yet humans are so fragile." He commented with a shrug his gaze shifting back to Damon as if judging the young but strong vampire. "You know you'd be better off killing her or turning her to give you some sanity."

His words confused Damon and he frowned in annoyance. He was tired of mind games and pansy footing around. If they were going to fight – and he was pretty sure they were – he just wanted to get it started already. Not that he was stupid enough to make the first move. "What do you want Elijah? I know you want me dead so why not just try and get it over with already."

Elijah laughed causing Damon's frown to deepen. "Ah, the impetuous of youth. Relax Damon I am not going to kill you. Well not tonight anyway." Damon opened his mouth to say something however Elijah continued before he had a chance. "A great change took place here tonight. There is much to do and too many werewolves on the loose to stay here. We merely came across you on our way out."

"So you're letting us go?" Damon finally glanced across at Barbie, her confused question reminding him of her presence. It was the same thought he had and he did not really like the thought of the two of them thinking along the same lines for some reason.

"For now, you might have some future use." Elijah remarked with that same cocky grin that just made Damon want to punch him.

Of course Elijah's eyes had never left him so Damon could not help but believe that those words were meant for him. The next thing he knew however he, Caroline and Elena were alone by the tree.

"Do vampires just get more insane the older they get?" If he had a heart the slurred words would have caused it to skip a beat. He turned and looked at the woman on the ground. She was still pale and her eyes were still closed. However she was talking and he could not help but smile at that.

"I can see why you'd think that." He commented as he crouched down and placed his hand on her cheek. She was cold, he probably had taken more blood then he should have. He needed to get her out of the forest. When he looked back at her face he saw that her brown eyes were open and looking at him. However they were dull and held very little of their usual draw.

He moved quickly and lifted her into his arms. The fact that she did not put up even so much as a small protest proved to him how weak he had made her. He tried to think of something that might rile her slightly to bring back some of that fire he loved seeing in her eyes. "Come on princess let's get you home."

She frowned her eyes drifting closed again as if it was too much effort to keep them open. "Jerk," She responded with no force what so ever, "and you're taking me to the boarding house. That was the plan, remember?"

"I can carry her if you want." Stated Caroline, an almost knowing smile on her face. When did Barbie ever know anything?

"I got her." Damon replied holding Elena closer to him as they took off into the forest. He wondered how telling it was that when he had said home he had in fact meant the Boarding House and that it bothered him that Elena did not yet consider it her home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors notes Pt 2:<strong>__ Now personally I believe that Elijah probably won't make it through season 2 alive but I wanted to use him in this story. I'm not sure at this point as to whom I'm actually going to have dead from the cast/supporting cast but there probably needs to be someone. Any least favorites? Who knows someone may actually die in this story. Would really love to see some more reviews as I know there are a few out there reading the story, but I'm not going to do the whole I need xx amount of reviews before I post the next part as I'm really writing this as much for myself as anyone else ;). Also I said I'd try and make the parts longer but this just seemed like a natural stopping point for this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: **_ Finally the traffic counter is working for my story and all I can say is wow – didn't realize I had that many hits. Definitely made we want to continue so here is the next part of the story. Now if only I could get a few more reviews about what people think – hint hint wink wink._

* * *

><p>The boarding house seemed dark and gloomy as they approached it. Only lit by the full moon it seemed almost ominous and spooky as if something supernatural resided there. Which of course it did, not that this was known to most of Mystic Falls. Elena had fallen asleep on the journey back and Damon did not have the heart nor the desire to wake her now that they had made it to their destination. Entering the house, Caroline following closely in his wake, he glanced at the grandfather clock in the hall noting the time before moving to the lounge to lay Elena on the couch. She murmured slightly, a name maybe but even to Damon it was indistinguishable, however she did not wake. Considering how drained she was he would be surprised if she were up before noon.<p>

He heard Caroline in the kitchen as he stoked the fire to life in the large fireplace. He and Caroline would not need the heat but Elena would. As he stared at the flames he thought about the time and knowing that it was barely three meant there was at least another three hours of this cursed night remaining. Caroline entered the room sipping on a glass of blood she held another full glass in her spare hand.

"No one else is back yet." Caroline stated as she held out the spare glass to Damon, knowing that he still needed more blood to completely clear his system of the vervain. Neither of them had turned on any other lights nor did they seem inclined to.

'_Thank you, Captain Obvious'_ Damon thought as he accepted the glass with a raised eyebrow. "I figured that based on the fact that my brother is not currently smothering his girlfriend nor threatening to kill me."

Damon looked at Elena feeling that Stefan had every right to stake him considering what he had done. He looked at Elena's arm and shook his head. He was gone but quickly returned with items to tend to her wounds.

"What are we going to do about the others?" Caroline asked as he returned into the room. She had set his glass of blood on the side table next to the couch.

"Caroline at the moment there's nothing we can do. Going out there to search would be suicide. The plan was to wait here so we wait here for them."

Caroline gave him a strange look and continued to pace the room. "Since when do you follow the plan?"

'_Since it means I can guarantee that Elena stays safe.'_ Damon thought as he tended to Elena's wounds. However that of course was not his reply to Barbie. He always played up the fact that he had no feelings and did not care. Now was going to be no different. "When have you ever known me to put myself out for my brother, the kid or the witch?"

Caroline was obviously not happy with his response and edged her way to the window as if to keep watch. In all honestly Damon did wonder what was going on with the other group and what trouble they had got themselves into. He did hope they would make it back safely, not because he actually cared about them he told himself, but because it would kill Elena if they did not.

* * *

><p>Things were tense in the dungeon as the banging against the door continued. It had been several minutes and Bonnie still had not moved from her spot in the middle of the room where she chanted. Jeremy was now standing beside her while Stefan paced the room and glancing at the door. It was giving slightly, each new bang creating a growing dent. A few splinters already littered the floor in front of the door.<p>

Bonnie suddenly stopped chanting and fell. Jeremy was quick and went to catch her using his preferred right arm. He had momentarily forgot about the damage he had done to it however the added pressure made him cry out in pain. He brought his left arm into play and still managed to lower Bonnie to the ground with out too much damage. Stefan was already by their side. There was a whine on the other side of the door but the consistent banging seemed to have ceased. A different sound could now be heard but neither Stefan nor Jeremy were sure what it was.

"I think what ever she did is working." Stefan glanced at Jeremy as he tried to wake Bonnie. She was unconscious but Stefan could hear the steady beat of her heart and knew she was going to be okay. "What happened to your arm?"

Bonnie sighed slightly and settled into her boyfriend's arm and lap apparently needing to sleep for a bit. Jeremy sighed in relief and looked at Stefan. "Bonnie started the fire sooner than I thought she would and I had seen something that I could not leave behind."

"Let me have a look." Stefan asked as he leaned forward towards his girlfriend's brother ready to look at the arm whether Jeremy wanted him too or not. Jeremy must have realized this as he sighed again and adjusted Bonnie's weight so that it completely freed up his arm. Stefan pulled back the jacket sleeve to reveal intense burns on Jeremy's forearm, the type of burns that really should be treated in a hospital as quickly as possible. However based on his calculation there were still several hours until sunrise and it did not look like they were going anywhere till then. "What on earth could have been important enough to let yourself get this Jere?"

Jeremy grimaced slightly and reached into his jacket pocket wincing at the pain that it caused him. When his hand emerged something tumbled from between his fingers though hanging from a chain it did not hit the ground. Stefan stared at it in amazement it was an object he knew all to well. "I haven't seen her with out it since you gave it to her Stefan. I figured she'd want it back. Course I had not exactly realized this was going to happen when I reached for it at the doorway."

Still lost for words Stefan swallowed as he took the necklace of Jeremy and slipped it into his own pocket. "Thank you Jeremy." He stated the sincerity in his tone hard to miss. He glanced at Jeremy's arm again as guilt settled over him. He was not sure what Jeremy would make of what he was about to propose. "You know I could help you with your arm. It would not take much and I don't know when we'll be able to get you to a hospital."

Jeremy looked at him uncertainly knowing what he was offering. Granted the arm was giving him a great deal of pain but the idea of drinking Stefan's blood unnerved him a great deal. He looked down at his arm weighing up the options. "I dunno man, now doesn't seem the right time to be messing with Vampire blood."

Stefan shook his head. "Look I'm not gonna force you or anything. I would just hate to see it get infected when there's something I can do." They both looked at the door there were now barks of frustration emitting from the other side. "Whatever Bonnie's done it seems to have worked on that account. Besides you still have that ring that stops you dying by supernatural hands and with how much it takes as long as you don't die within the next twelve hours."

Jeremy gave a small shrug remembering the fact that technically he still died, he just did not remain dead. What effect would that have on the vampire blood? "Twelve hours," He repeated looking at his arm and considering. He'd have better chance of not dying over the next twelve hours if he could use his preferred hand. Besides he really did not want a burned and disfigured arm. He glanced down at Bonnie wondering what she would think if she knew. He winced knowing that her reaction probably would not be all that pleasant. Course she was asleep at the moment and what if her spell faded as she slept.

Stefan could see the play of emotions on Jeremy's face as he weighed up the options. He sat their silently no longer wanting to influence the lad one way or the other. Whatever happened it had to be Jeremy's choice. Finally he could tell that a decision had been made and gave a questioning look.

"Okay, just let's get this over and done with."

Had Bonnie not strengthened her powers with that of a hundred dead witches she would have been passed out for a lot longer. As it was she only passed out in the first place due to the amount of magic she had already done that night. The block she had put on the door was relatively small compared to what else she had done that night. She had heard Jeremy and Stefan talking around her but the words had not been clear. The fact that they were not fighting off werewolves however told her the spell had worked. She was in someone's arms and judging by the cologne they were Jeremy's. Smiling she opened her eyes to smile up at her boyfriend. Her eyes widened at the unexpected sight and she suddenly pushed herself away. On her knees she stared in abject horror as Stefan removed his bleeding arm away from Jeremy who tried to wipe any blood from his lips.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p>Elena had been slipping in and out of various levels of sleep. Sometimes she could hear what was going on around her, other times she was completely out and dreaming away. Though even the conversations she heard going on around her did not resonate too deeply. It was movements that triggered her ascent to consciousness more than anything. She had recognised someone tending to her arm and wrapping it up but that still had not woken her, though it did make it more difficult to get comfortable on what she presumed was the couch. That was when someone had lifted her head and then laid it on their lap, stroking her hair slightly. It was a pleasant feeling and she had snuggled in slightly and as she became more comfortable she drifted into a deeper sleep.<p>

She was having a pleasant dream filled with gardens and pretty dresses and men in suits. It reminded her slightly of the Founders Day Ball. She was dancing with someone her head resting against his shoulder. His scent oh so familiar enveloped her. She sighed in satisfaction and lifted her head to look into his face only to be distracted by someone handing her a glass of wine. She took it and drank to be polite however something about it made her choke and want to spit it out. It was only out of continued politeness that she swallowed but the absurdity of the situation woke her from her dream. Now conscious she wondered why she still had that weird coppery but sweet, thick wine in her mouth. She reflectively swallowed and this brought her around to fully understand what was happening. She now recognised the taste having consumed the liquid a couple of times before, once unwillingly and the other time to save her life. She also now recognised something was pressed lightly to her mouth. She moved quickly slapping the object away and sitting up to glare at the offender.

"Damon! What the hell!"


End file.
